Un Desastroso interrogatorio
by samus amezcua
Summary: El valioso trofeo de Máster hand fue encontrado echo trisas y el enojado director tiene sospecha de 6 de los peleadores. Así que va a comenzar con su trabajo de detective e interrogara a los sospechosos, pero no todo le va salir de maravilla ¿Encontrara al culpable? ¿Como lo castigara? ¿Por qué estoy asiendo estas preguntas? entren y descúbranlo.
1. Chapter 1

(SALUDOS)

Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, y esta es la primera historia que subo, espero que les guste :D

Disfruten …

Era un día normal en la gran mansión smash…

Bueno a quien engañamos, los días en esa casa nunca son normales y ese no era la excepción.

Pero…ese día era diferente; había empezado de una manera mucho más rara de lo normal, si no se lo imaginan aquí les va una idea.

6 de los peleadores de la mansión estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, y no eran más que: Peach, Link, Zelda, Marth, Samus y Ike; pero no estaban ahí por gusto, si no porque el director Máster Hand los mando a llamar no muy contento y ninguno sabia la razón.

—Chicos, ¿saben que asemos aquí?—Pregunto un ingenuo Link.

—No, no tengo idea—Le respondió una rubia con coleta apoyando los codos en sus piernas y colocando la palma de la mano en su barbilla.

— ¿Ahora que hicieron?, si Máster nos llamo debe ser por que alguno de ustedes se metió en problemas—Comento Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues nosotros no hicimos nada. —Hablo Ike incluyendo en el comentario a Link y Marth. — ¿Y ustedes? —Agrego alzando una ceja.

— ¿Nosotras que pudimos haber hecho?, ¡ustedes son los de los problemas! —Defendió la princesa champiñón.

— ¡Hay si claro! —Dijeron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Es cierto!, como la vez que Marth volteo la mesa mientras estábamos comiendo, la comida voló por todos lados—Argumentó Zelda.

—Y ustedes muy santitas ¿verdad? —Preguntó burlón Marth. —Que yo recuerde gracias a un pequeño problemita con Samus Máster Hand prohibió las maquinas expendedoras.

— ¡Pues gracias a Link ya no vamos a excursiones! —Gritó Samus.

—Y que tal cuando Zelda denuncio a los pokemons por estar desnudos—Declaró Ike.

— ¡Hay niños en plena etapa de desarrollo viviendo aquí! —Se defendió la castaña.

—Y si los hay… ¿porque Peach no recoge sus sostenes de la lavandería? ¡Llevan ahí meses! —Se quejo el héroe del tiempo.

— ¡Por culpa de Ike ya no nos entregan pizza a domicilio!

Gritos e insultos retumbaban por toda la mansión, hasta que la gran mano salió de su oficina; y si antes estaba molesto, ahora parecía un volcán en erupción.

— ¿¡Que está sucediendo aquí!? —Pregunto el guante.

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, nos puede decir para que nos mando a llamar—Decía Ike con el mismo tono molesto del puño.

—Ustedes están en un gran problema, porque uno de ustedes rompió el tesoro más grande que tengo y la cosa por la cual daría mi vida—Tragando saliva al pronunciarlo. — Ustedes rompieron…—Hizo una pausa dramática para enfatizarlo. — Mi trofeo.

— ¿Usted tenía un trofeo? —Pregunto extrañada Samus, que al parecer hablo por todos ya que tenían la misma expresión que ella.

-— ¿Se puede saber de que era? —Cuestiono Marth.

— ¡Oh! bueno no me gusta presumir pero, ya que insisten…Fue en la primavera del 68,…Ahí estaba yo inspirado, cansado y hambriento no había comido nada desde el día anterior; mi estomago gruñía mas no le preste atención, me puse el traje e hice la mejor rutina de nado sincronizado en todo el condado. Ése fue el mejor día de mi vida. —Máster Hand estaba tan inspirado mirando al horizonte contando su historia. Realmente estaba hundido en el mar de recuerdos hasta que, naufrago.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Toda la sala se lleno de risas y burlas por la historia que relato el pobre guante, aunque no fue toda la historia sino solo una pequeña parte de ella.

— ¿Un guante? ¡Hahaha! ¿Haciendo nado sincronizado? ¡HAHAHAHAHA!—Ike comento casi sin poder respirar.

— ¿Que sigue? ¿Crazy practicando ballet? —Continuó Zelda con la burla.

Maste hand estaba con una cara de pocos amigos oliendo estiércol.

— ¡No le encuentro la gracia! —Dijo intentando dar fin a las risas y burlas, sin embargo, no funciono.

— ¡Hahahahaha! No es posible. —Apenas pudo decir la caza recompensas antes de caer al suelo con ambos brazos tocando su estomago.

— ¡CALLENSE! —Las ventanas de toda la mansión retumbaron al grado de casi romperse por tal grito y los 6 peleadores que estaban tirados en el suelo se levantaron como un rayo sentándose en el lugar que les correspondía.

—A sí que…nado sincronizado ¿eh? Es un buen deporte. —El príncipe peli azul dijo intentando que el director no se molestara mas.

—Sí, siempre lo quise practicar. —Continuo el juego la princesa Peach

— ¡Es grandioso! —Mencionó Ike forzando una gran sonrisa y levantando ambos pulgares.

—Pff…Chicos, ¿qué les sucede? Es el deporte más estúpido que un guante pueda practicar. —Menciono Link a carcajadas, y obviamente no comprendiendo lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo.

— ¿Que dijiste? —Pregunto aun mas enojado el guante.

—Que es estúpido, ósea un guante asiendo nado sincronizado, por dios que perdedor. —respondió así sin más.

—Empezare con el interrogatorio y el primero vas a ser tu- señalo al elfo dándole una mirada fulminante. — ¡Sígueme!—Agrego caminando hacia su oficina.

Link volteo a ver a sus amigos preocupado y se dedico a seguir la orden de su mayor. Y en cuanto entro a la oficina se puedo escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Toma asiento—Ordenó el director sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—S-sí señor. — Tartamudeando camino torpemente hacia su lugar.

—Link, Link, ¡Link!… Vamos a leer tu historial, veamos…Entre muchas cosas solo diré las mas…"especiales". Por ti el gobierno prohibió que saliéramos de excursiones, tuvimos que quitar los dispensadores de jabón en los baños y la peor de todas, cuando casi me matas porque creíste que yo era el gemelo malvado de Crazy hand.

—Eso aun lo creo, ¡Gemelo malvado!

—Ah como sea. Empezare las preguntas.

-—Dime, donde estuviste el…

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

-—Déjame terminar de hacerte la pregun…

— ¡Soy inocente lo juro!

—Solo quiero saber dónde estabas el…

— ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Yo fui quien lastimo a la ardilla del roble!

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con mi trofeo?

— ¡Yo no quise lastimarla lo juro! —Grito mientras se hincaba y comenzaba a gatear así la silla del guante. —Yo estaba tranquilo sentado en ese árbol ¡cuando esa pequeña ladrona bajo y me robo mi elote! —Volvió a gritarle ahora abrazando las piernas del director.

—Suéltame. —Gruñó intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio.

— ¡No quería lastimarla! ¡Solo quería mi elote devuelta! —Lloró incontrolablemente aún abrazado del guante.

—Link escucha, La ardilla no tiene importancia solo quiero que respondas las preguntas que te voy a hacer, ¿Ok? —Intentó calmar al elfo.

—S-sí—Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

—Bien, ¿Donde estuviste la noche del martes?

—Amm…en mi habitación.

— ¿Y no saliste para nada de ahí?

—Mmm…no-murmuro sudando.

—No pareces muy convencido.

—Bueno tal vez si salí de hay un poquitín.

— ¿Para qué?

—Bueno es que eh yo…fui al baño

-—Pero si en tu habitación hay un baño

—Bueno lo que paso es que eh tenido un problema de irritación 2° grado y tenía que ponerme el ungüento, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de Ike o Marth así que fui al baño del edificio.

— ¿Seguro que no destruiste mi trofeo?

—Seguro, si quiere le muestro que en verdad tengo irritado el…

— ¡NO! —Gritó y como acto de reflejo se levanto para evitar ver algo que nadie quería ver—Te creo.

—De verdad no me molestaría mostrarle mí…

—Termine las preguntas. —Se apresuró a decir. —Dile a Samus que pase.

—Bueno como diga…—Dijo volteándose y caminando asía la puerta. —Samus es tu turno. —Menciono estando ya afuera con sus amigos.

— ¡Aah!—se quejo la rubia poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Saludos)**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentario.**

**Aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo aunque es algo cortito :I pero bueno.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

— **¡****Aah!****—****se quejo la rubia poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la oficina.**

_**Ya estando adentro fue a sentarse en el lugar que hace un momento había sido ocupado por Link. **_

—**Si claro, siéntate. ****—****Susurro con sarcasmo el director.**** —****Bueno Samus creo que empezare por leer tú…**

— **No, No, No Yo estudie un semestre de leyes así que exijo un abogado.**

— **¿Un abogado?**** —****Pregunto extrañado.**

—**A si es, se cuales son mis derechos, y no hablare hasta tener un abogado.**

—**Y…señorita leyes, ¿donde pretende conseguir un abogado?**** —****Cuestiono sonriendo victorioso.**

_**Apenas el guante termino de hacer esa pregunta alguien toco la puerta.**_

—**Crazy Hand, futuro abogado. ****—****Llego dando una tarjeta de presentación al director.**

—**Crazy, somos hermanos. ¿Y qué es esto?**** — ****Dijo tomando la "tarjeta de presentación"**

—**Es mi tarjeta, ya sabes por si necesitas un buen abogado. ****—****Le dio pequeños golpes con el codo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.**

—**Esto es solo un pedazo de hoja mal recortado, con garabatos escritos en crayola amarilla. ****—****Mencionó aventando la tarjeta al subdirector de la mansión.**

—**Mis técnicos publicitarios se encargaron del diseño. ****— ****Sonrió orgulloso.**

— **¿Tus técnicos publicitarios?**** —****Cuestiono Samus.**

—**Lucas y Ness. ****—****Menciono sin quitar esa sonrisa orgullosa.**

— **¿Samus esto es necesario?****—****El guante se desespero por las tonterías de su compañero.**

—**Sí. ****—****Dijo sonriendo con una ceja alzada y moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.**

—**Bien como sea. Empezare leyendo tu expediente. ****— ****Saco el legajo y comenzó.**

—**Veamos…Estropeaste los ductos de ventilación en toda la mansión, Ya no tenemos maquinas expendedoras gracias a ti y en lo que va del mes has mandadoo a Snake 36 veces al hospital.**

—**Máster ponte en mi lugar, no deja de acosarme.**

—**Samus querida yo arreglo esto, soy tu abogado.**** —****Hizo una pausa y hablo. ****—****Máster ponte en su lugar, no deja de acosarla.**

_**El director se golpeo la frente en señal de fastidio, como era posible que esa suerte le tocara a él, le rompen su trofeo y después lidia con esto. Wow realmente al destino le fascina molestarlo.**_

—**Miren no vamos a discutir eso ahora. ****—****Les aclaro. ****—****Solo te hare unas preguntas y quiero que las respondas.**

—**Bueno. ****—****Se encogió de hombros la rubia al decirlo.**

—**Mi clienta está en desacuerdo, pero responderá tus preguntas. ****—****Su abogado hablo.**

—**Sí, ya la escuche. ****—****Alzo la voz. ****—****Ya, como sea, Samus, ¿dónde estabas el martes en la noche?**

—**Yo estaba en…**

— **No respondas Samus****— ****La interrumpió el subdirector. ****—**** ¿Para qué necesita saberlo?**** —****Ahora cuestiono.**

—**Para saber quien rompió mi trofeo. ****—****Dijo con un tono entre aburrido y fastidiado.**

—**Prosigue. ****—****Le ordeno a la rubia.**

—**Yo estaba con Zelda viendo una película en la sala de la mansión.**

— **¿Que película?**** — ****cuestiono su abogado.**

—**Eso no importa y aparte tu éres su abogado no la debes cuestionar.**

—**Hay, solo quería saber qué película era. ****— ****Se cruzo de brazos en un acto infantil.**

—**Hércules. ****— ****Dijo sonriendo al presenciar el acto infantil de su ahora abogado Crazy.**

— **¡Oh mi dios! ¡Amo esa película!, ¡no te encanta cuando Hércules entrena con Phil y de una escena a otra se hace un fortachón!****—****Dijo emocionado el loco guante.**

— **¡Sí! O cuando los titanes se equivocan de lado al querer ir al monte Olimpo. ****—****Sonrió la rubia emocionada.**

— **¡Hahahaha si! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Quien soy?****—****Se aclaro la garganta y continuo. ****—****Eh muchachos…el Olimpo queda para allá.**

— **¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!****—****Todos se atacaron de la risa, todos excepto claro, Máster Hand.**

— **¿Ya terminaron?**** —****Pregunto el director fastidiado.**

— **¡Hay!...sí, ya terminamos. ****—****Dijo acomodándose en su silla.**

—**Bueno.**** —****Suspiro cansado****—**** ¿Y entonces tú no rompiste mi trofeo?**

—**Nop.**

—**Bueno, entonces creo que puedes retirarte. ****—****Dicho esto la rubia se levanto para marcharse y cuando estaba en la puerta la detuvieron.**

— **¡No! Espera. ****—****Crazy se apresuro a decir y se acerco al director para susurrarle algo al oído.**

— **¿Como que eso fue todo?, ¡Que tal si está mintiendo!****—****Fueron las palabras del guante loco.**

—**Ohh si… tienes razón. ¡Samus vuelve a tu lugar!**** —****Ordeno a la rubia, la cual siguió la orden no muy confiada.**

—**Creíste que nos podías engañar ¿verdad?, ¿crees que con tu lindo cabello y esos sensuales ojos azules caeríamos en tu trampa? ¡Pues no!****—****Eran casi gritos los que provenían del subdirector.**

—…

_**Máster y Samus solo se voltearon a ver por el comentario fuera de lugar que hizo Crazy.**_

— **¿Que no se supone que eres mi abogado?**** —****Se cruzo de brazos la rubia**

—**Me cambie de bando. Ahora soy de los chicos de blanco. ****—****Sonrió y le dio unas palmadas a su amigo Máster.**

— **1°No tenemos un bando, 2° si tuviera un "bando" no te admitiría en él y en 3° ¿Quien le pone a un bando chicos de blanco? ¡Ni siquiera somos chicos!**

—**Y que te parece ¡Hi five!, ya sabes cinco en ingles, porque somos manos y tenemos cinco dedos.**

— **¡¿Estas bromeando?! Creo que debería ser algo más rudo como mmm… ¡Justicieros de guante blanco!**** —****Se emociono el director.**

— **¡Si porque somos guantes blancos!**

—**Amigo, no lo arruines…**

— **¡Ya me quiero ir!**** —****De tanta desesperación la rubia despedazo de una patada la silla donde antes estaba sentado Crazy Hand, lo que dejo a las dos manos perplejas.**

— **¿Crazy piensas lo mismo que yo?**** —****Pregunto el director viendo los trozos de silla en el suelo.**

— **¡Si! Wow deberías ser futbolista Samus, ¡Que patada!**** —****Aplaudió felicitando a la rubia.**

— **¡Eso no baboso!, ¡Samus es la culpable!**

— **¿¡Qué!?**** —****Pregunto la cazarecompenzas.**

—**Si, Pienso que mientras veías esa película algo paso…algo te hizo enojar y tú con otro de tus ataques de ira ¡agarraste mi trofeo y lo destrozaste!**

— **¡Claro que no Máster! ¡Zelda estaba con migo, ella le puede decir!**

—**Máster, Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Samus, veamos que dice Zelda. ****—****Aconsejo el subdirector.**

— **¡Aah! Bien… traigan a Zelda.**

**Continuara**

**Gracias por leerla :D. No se olviden de que si les gusto o hubo algo que no les gusto díganmelo con un comentario.**

**Nos vemos después **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, me tarde una eternidad!..., pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca :) pero bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen la historia de verdad se los agradesco. Bueno ya los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste :)

* * *

— ¡Aah! Bien… traigan a Zelda.

— ¡Gracias! —Suspiro aliviada mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta.

—Zel, ven por favor. —Pidió la rubia estando ya afuera de la oficina.

La hermosa princesa de hyrule que estaba leyendo un libro al escuchar su nombre lo aparto y se dirigió asía su ágil amiga.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Máster quiere hablar contigo. El cree que yo fui la culpable, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo? ¿La culpable? ¡Ja! Si claro...

— ¿La culpable de qué? —Cuestionó confundida.

— ¡Zelda!, ¿como que culpable de qué? ¿Te sientes bien? — Se preocupo la caza recompensas.

— ¡Ha… lo del trofeo! — Dijo al fin comprendiendo.

— ¿Zelda segura que estas bien? Te eh notado distraída.

—Si estoy bien…

— ¡Zelda! ¿Qué tal? — Interrumpió un alegre Crazy.

—Hola Máster, pues no mucho.

Máster… ¡MASTER! ¡Lo confundió con Máster! Enserio que Zelda estaba mal. Y en cuanto noto su error…

—Crazy…perdóname por favor— Pidió cubriéndose la boca.

El subdirector odiaba pero ODIABA realmente que lo confundieran con su hermano, y todos en la mansión lo sabían.

—N-no importa Zelda—Se limpio las lagrimas que le habían salido— Máster quiere hablar contigo. —Continuó forzando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo lamento de verdad. —Y apenada se metió a la oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

Que Crazy llorara por una cosa tan tonta, resultaba de verdad absurdo y gracioso, ya que no era para tanto, solo lo confundieron con su hermano gemelo. Pero ha de tener sus razones.

— ¿De verdad estas llorando? —Samus pregunto divertida.

—No…

—A mi me parece que si…—Insistió sonriendo

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS SORDA?! —Un grito se escucho seguido de un portazo dejando a Samus y a los otros peleadores totalmente asustados. Era muy extraño que Crazy hand se enojara o peor aún, que gritara. Siempre el enojón, reclamon y alterado era Máster.

Y así el ofendido subdirector que venía murmurando cosas no muy apropiadas se dirigió al lado de su hermano quien saludo a la recién llegada

—Buenos días Zelda.

—Buenos días. —Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba enfrente del escritorio.

—Zelda fuiste la siguiente ya que necesito que antes de comenzar me respondas algo. ¿Crees que Samus rompió mi trofeo?

—No, se que puede parecer que es muy…"explosiva" pero no, no creo que ella lo hiciera.

— ¿Segura? Porque de verdad sospecho de ella.

—Estuve con ella todo el tiempo. Ella no lo hizo.

Lo dijo sinceramente. Sabia como era la personalidad de la rubia y bien sabia de sus ataques de ira, pero si Samus lo hubiera hecho, se lo hubiera dicho.

—Bueno, si estas tan segura, te creeré…Pero, si Samus llega a ser la culpable también tú serás castigada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —Reclamo pidiendo justicia la castaña.

—Por cubrirla. —Sonrió.

El no era nada tonto, ese es trabajo de su hermano.

—Bueno, ahora comenzando con tu interrogatorio vamos a revisar tu expediente ¿ok?

—Bueno…—Suspiró cansada.

—Denunciaste a los pokemons por estar desnudos, adoptaste a 5 perritas embarazadas que dieron luz aquí en la mansión y lo peor es que nos hiciste a mí y a Crazy participar en el parto. —La miro con una mueca de molestia y continuó. —Y por ultimo cambiaste el menú de la cafetería y nos provocaste a todos una diarrea explosiva.

—Huy recuerdo ese día…Tuvimos que mandar a hacer mas baños gracias a eso. Fue tan divertido…— Dijo el subdirector sonriendo.

—Si, fue divertido…— Susurro con la cabeza abajo.

—Zelda ¿te pasa algo? — El director noto el extraño comportamiento de la princesa y obviamente le preocupo.

—No, estoy bien— Sonrió débilmente.

—No, no está bien, ase un momento me confundió contigo. —Contradijo a la heredera de Hyrule el loco guante.

—Zelda, si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Sé que a veses puedo ser enojón, pero puedes confiar en mí. —Hablo Máster con plena sinceridad.

—Con migo también Zel, en lo que sea te ayudare. — Apoyo el subdirector.

—Bueno, es ese asunto de Link. —Confeso sintiéndose ya en plena confianza.

— ¡Ahh! Eso…Zelda sabes que él está loco por ti…

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Link quiere a Zelda?!—Preguntó sorprendido el subdirector.

— Si tonto, ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue el tema principal en junta del consejo.

— ¡¿Como que tema principal?! —Reclamo la princesa.

— Am…—Totalmente nervioso el guante no tuvo más alternativa que cambiar el tema— ¿Que antes no eras rubia? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió

— ¡Si es verdad! también tenias otra cara—sentencio Crazy también a la princesa.

—Yo… no sé cómo responder eso…— Contestó a la pregunta de su mayor. Y por la reacción de la princesa ante esas preguntas tan repentinas, había logrado olvidar el pequeño error de los directivos.

—Hay bueno eso ya no tiene importancia, pero dinos ¿Qué te hizo Link?

—Pues, la verdad es que es el mismo problema de siempre, cuando parece que al fin va a decirme algo importante, ¡BUM!, dice una cosa completamente …tonta. —Bajó el tono de voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Zelda, conoces a Link más que yo, sabes cómo es, solo necesita tiempo.

— ¡Ya espere mucho!, y no sabes lo que paso el otro día.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — Pidió emocionado el guante izquierdo.

_**Flashback**_

_Era una bonita mañana de sábado, y como era fin de semana los smashers estaban libres de peleas, entrenamientos etc. Y todos en la mansión siempre esperaban con ansias esos 2 gloriosos días._

_En una habitación peculiar a las demás, porque era la habitación de las chicas de la mansión, Estaban las 2 princesas y la caza recompensas recostadas en el suelo._

—_Entonces yo le dije…—Carraspeó la garganta—Daisy cariño, tú no estás invitada. —La princesa champiñón contaba una de sus muchas anécdotas._

— _¿Y no se enojo?__—Cuestiono la otra rubia._

—_No, Pero después le dije: A otra cosita; me teñiré el cabello castaño y me pondré un vestido amarillo—Realizo una pausa. — Y luego se enojo._

— _¡Hahaha! Yo te hubiera matado— Sonrió la caza recompensas._

—_Hahaha si tienes razón— Apoyo Zelda._

—_Pues ella se lo busco. Ella me dijo que…— No pudo continuar, ya que los ruidos de alguien golpeando la puerta la interrumpieron._

_La rubia de coleta se levanto para abrir y descubrir quién las había interrumpido y para su sorpresa se topo con un pequeño rubio con una bolsa de papitas._

— _¿Hola Samus, esta Zelda?_

_La rubia sonrió dulcemente__—Claro que si Toon, espera aquí—La rubia se metió a la habitación y en cuestión de segundos salió la castaña._

— _¿Qué pasa Toon?_

—_Zelda, Link me mando a decirte que te espera en el jardín de la mansión—_

— _¿L-link quiere verme en el jardín?__—Pregunto de nuevo no creyendo lo que el pequeño le decía._

—_Aja…—Con la boca llena de papitas casi fue entendible lo que dijo._

—_Bueno gracias Toon. —Se apresuró a decir, lo despeino un poco en forma de despedida y se metió de prisa a su habitación, cuando entro sus dos compañeras la miraban con picardía._

— _¿Escucharon eso?_

_Las dos rubias se miraron y varias risillas se les escaparon de los labios._

— _¿Para qué crees que te llamo?—Finalmente hablo Samus con evidente interés._

— _¿Crees que te dirá algo de… tu sabes qué?__—Esta vez fue la princesa champiñón la que hablo._

—_No se…_

— _¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Ve!__— La ágil rubia le dijo emocionada._

_La castaña salió de su habitación y fue directo hacia los jardines de la mansión, ya estando en la entrada de estos diviso al rubio sentado en una de las bancas y se acerco lentamente a él._

— _¡Zelda! —Le hizo un ademan con las manos para que se acercara._

—_Hola Link…—Tomó asiento al lado del héroe del tiempo— ¿Querías verme? —Cuestiono yendo directo al punto._

—_S-si, lo que pasa es que quiero pedirte algo…Algo que ya no puedo soportar dentro de mi…_

—_L-link…— Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que el calor en sus mejillas se fue haciendo evidente._

—_Zelda…—se acerco aun mas a ella quedando a escasos centímetros— Podrías… quitarme esta astilla que me encaje ayer por favor— Pidió con una amplia sonrisa enseñándole a la princesa la palma de su mano, donde efectivamente había una pequeña astilla._

_La pobre y confundida princesa le quito el pequeño pedazo de madera aún completamente plasmada por las palabras del rubio._

—_Huy…gracias Zelda no aguantaba ni un instante más con eso dentro de mí._

_**Fin de flashback**_

— ¡UNA ASTILLA!, ¡UNA MALDITA ASTILLA! —Se levantaba de su asiento mientras que golpeaba el escritorio del director.

—Zelda tranquila…S-solo dale tiempo—Aconsejo el guante derecho.

—No, no ¿sabes que tienes que hacer? —Cuestiono el subdirector— ¡No lo esperes!, esos tiempos pasaron, ¡Tu díselo!

— ¿Tu crees? —Pregunto ingenua.

— ¡Claro! Demuéstrale que tu si puedes.

— ¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! —Entusiasmada le dio un pequeño abrazo al subdirector— ¡Gracias! —Y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Que paso con mi trofeo? —Susurro triste para la princesa que ya no estaba en la habitación

—Sabes de todos modos no creo que ella lo rompiera.

—Creo que tienes razón—Se cruzo de brazos— ¡Pero, apuesto que el que sigue si fue!

— ¿Y quien sigue?

— Ike.

* * *

gracias por leerlo, DEJEN COMENTARIO +3+ si les gusto o si lo detestaron, comenten :)


End file.
